The present invention relates to heart valve replacement and, in particular, to collapsible prosthetic heart valves. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for sizing and positioning of collapsible prosthetic heart valves.
Prosthetic heart valves that are collapsible to a relatively small circumferential size can be delivered into a patient less invasively than valves that are not collapsible. For example, a collapsible valve may be delivered into a patient via a tube-like delivery apparatus such as a catheter, a trocar, a laparoscopic instrument, or the like. This collapsibility can avoid the need for a more invasive procedure such as full open-chest, open-heart surgery.
Collapsible prosthetic heart valves typically take the form of a valve structure mounted on a stent. There are two types of stents on which the valve structures are ordinarily mounted: a self-expanding stent or a balloon-expandable stent. To place such valves into a delivery apparatus and ultimately into a patient, the valve must first be collapsed or crimped to reduce its circumferential size.
When a collapsed prosthetic valve has reached the desired implant site in the patient (e.g., at or near the annulus of the patient's heart valve that is to be replaced by the prosthetic valve), the prosthetic valve can be deployed or released from the delivery apparatus and re-expanded to full operating size. For balloon-expandable valves, this generally involves releasing the entire valve, and then expanding a balloon positioned within the valve stent. For self-expanding valves, on the other hand, the stent automatically expands as the sheath covering the valve is withdrawn.
Despite the various improvements that have been made to the collapsible prosthetic heart valve delivery process, conventional delivery devices, systems, and methods suffer from some shortcomings. For example, in conventional delivery devices for self-expanding valves, clinical success of the valve is dependent on accurate deployment, anchoring and acceptable valve performance. Inaccurate sizing and positioning increases risks such as valve migration, which may result in severe complications due to obstruction of the left ventricular outflow tract and may even result in patient death. Additionally, calcification of the aortic valve may affect performance. Specifically, the degree of calcification may be important for patient selection criteria for valve implantation. Calcification has also been suggested as playing a role in anchoring transcathether implants. The interaction between the implanted valve and the calcified tissue is believed to be relevant to anchoring the valve in place and preventing valve migration.
Without being bound to any particular theory, it is believed that improper anchoring of the valve may occur due to a mismatch between the size of the native annulus and the size of the prosthetic valve (e.g., using a small size valve in a large annulus), lower calcification levels in the native tissue than actually predicted, or improper positioning of the valve resulting in insufficient expansion of the valve diameter. Moreover, overestimation of the annulus size may cause an oversized valve to be implanted, leading to local complications in the aortic root, including coronary orifice obstruction, aortic dissection and heart blockage. Additionally, oversized valves may cause extended compression and/or stent deformation that affects valve durability.
In addition, incorrect sizing of a valve due to anatomical variations between patients may require removal of a fully deployed heart valve from the patient if it appears that the valve is not functioning properly. Removing a fully deployed heart valve increases the length of the procedure and increases the risk of infection and/or damage to heart tissue. Thus, methods and devices are desirable that would reduce the likelihood of removal. Methods and devices are also desirable that would reduce the likelihood of valve migration caused by improper anchoring.
Current methods for estimating the size of a patient's anatomy include imaging techniques such as transthoracic echocardiograms, trans-esophageal echocardiograms and angiography. These imaging methods are not standardized and may yield inconsistent results due to the elliptical shape of the target anatomy. Additionally, none of these techniques allow for contact forces between the annulus and stent to be measured and, thus they do not account for calcification.
There therefore is a need for further improvements to the devices, systems, and methods for transcatheter delivery and positioning of collapsible prosthetic heart valves. Specifically, there is a need for further improvements to the devices, systems, and methods for accurately measuring the native annulus dimensions and calcification levels in a patient. Such accurate measurement will help to reduce the risks associated with valve migration and improper valve positioning. Among other advantages, the present invention may address one or more of these needs.